Jealous?
by puchan87
Summary: When Mari and Kanan made up Dia thought that Kanan would finally confess to Mari, but of course she didn't. Now that Mari spent more of her time with her subunit, Kanan begun to miss the blond, but would never admit it. Dia never liked to mingle with other's problem but Kanan and Mari were just helpless, she had to get one of them to confess.


A little one-shot of Kanan/Mari, this idea had been in my head for a while now. hope you all enjoy

I don't own Love Live

Jealous

"Kanan!" Mari latched herself to her unsuspecting friend, happily enjoying the warmth radiating from her

"M-Mari" Kanan was taken aback by the sudden contact but did her best to return the hug "what's up?"

"I haven't seen you all day I need some time to recharge with some hugs"

Kanan had a faint smile on her lips "Well… I suppose its fine every once and a while"

Mari gave her a cat like smile and tightened her hold, burying her face in the crook of the bluenette's neck. It's been months since they had managed to make up but Mari still felt like the times she spent with Kanan was never enough. No matter how much she had Kanan close to her, Mari still wanted more from the girl. The time she spent apart from the diver was the reason she realized that Kanan held her heart.

Mari might not have been always bluntly vocal of her real feelings for Kanan, but she sure as hell was obvious about it. It was just Kanan didn't seem to catch the hint, sometimes Mari would wonder what the other members think. How many of them thought her clinginess to Kanan was a way to show her affection or did they just all thought that it's just Mari being Mari. Somedays Mari would want to confess her feelings to Kanan, but she was afraid of losing her again, she never wanted to have Kanan be cold towards her again.

So Mari kept her feelings to herself, and merely satisfied her longing for the diver by acting silly and clingy around her. It was the only way she could sooth the pain she often felt from her one-sided love.

"Mari are you done? We're in the middle of the hallway you know" Kanan finally spoke Mari had been holding on to her for a while and it was getting embarrassing since some girls were starting to stare.

"Hmm? I can never have enough of you Kanan" Mari playfully replied and she nuzzled her face between Kanan's neck

"M-Mari that tickles" Kanan laugh and she finally pulled away from Mari's embrace "Honestly you're so spoiled"

"Kanan hasn't spoiled me enough" Mari said and she tried to embrace Kanan again, but was stopped by her target

"You can get more hugs later, we have—" Kanan's word were cut off by a voice from a distance that called out to Mari

"MARI-CHAN!" Riko called and she approached the two seniors with Yoshiko in tow."Mari-chan do you want to go to Numazu with Yoshiko and I?" Riko casually asked her senior, beside her was Yoshiko who was standing in her signature pose and was looking at Mari expectantly

"IT'S YOHANE" Yoshiko exclaimed momentarily breaking out of her character, she quickly resume her stands and calmly spoke "I shall accompany my little demons on a quest to find the finest accessories, worthy of the great Yohane and our unit"

"Sure I'll go" Mair joyfully answer since the subunit started Mari, Riko and Yoshiko had gradually got closer. At first Mari and Yoshiko had a different idea for the group's image and music but after a long talk and some compromised ideals Guilty Kiss developed a dark gothic appeal that was both loved by the members and their fans.

Kanan gave a slight pout that went unnoticed by Mari, if she had to be honest with herself she was sometimes jealous of how much time Mari was spending with Yoshiko and Riko. She was happy that everyone in Aquors were getting along and that Mari was enjoying herself, but it often meant that Mari's attention was elsewhere. She couldn't even remember the last time she had Mari all to herself, okay maybe it was her fault that it's been years since that happened, still she wanted to be able to spend some quality time with the blond, perhaps mend more of the broken pieces of their friendship.

She couldn't admit it to Mari but the time they spent apart made her realized why she cared so much for Mari's future. She thought then that it was simply because Mari was one of her best friends but the attention she showed Mari was completely different from what she gave Dia. Kanan eventually figured it out when Mari was gone, somewhere along their friendship Kanan fell in love with Mari. Kanan would never know when it happened but she was sure why she had fallen for Mari, because of how passionate and earnest she was when she had a goal in mind. Kanan also enjoy the fact that Mari wore her heart on her sleeves, Mari might not be often vocal of her feelings but her expression and action often said it all. Kanan was just happy to be Mari's best friends, there were time she wished she could be more to Mari, but it scared her to lose the blond girl again.

"Okay so we'll meet you by the gates after classes since we don't have practice today" Riko's voice snapped Kanan out of her thoughts "We'll see you later" Riko and Yoshiko waved goodbye to them.

"Well _let's go_ Kanan!" Mari cheerfully said and she dragged Kanan with her to their next class

* * *

 **After school**

Kanan watched Mari exit the school with Yoshiko and Riko, unconsciously Kanan pouted from missing another day to spend some time with Mari.

"Kanan-chan you look like an abandon puppy" You said as she leaned in to examine Kanan's pouting face

"Uhn! What's wrong Kanan-chan?" Chika asked

"You-chan too close" Kanan palmed You face and slightly pushed her away "And it's nothing"

"Eh? but I saw you staring at Mari-chan while you pout" You muffled an accusation through Kanan's hand

"I-I wasn't" Kanan blushed and crossed her arms

"Oh!" Chika exclaimed making Riko's diamond mouth expression "are you missing Mari-chan?" Chika observantly asked "Riko-chan hasn't been hanging out with us for quite some time now too"

"Ah… our Riko-chan is getting taken away from us…" You jokingly said with her hand on her chest playing to be in distress.

"hm? What are you girls talking about zura?" Hanamarau approached the three girls who were still occupying the entrance

"We're talking about Mari-chan, Riko-chan and Yoshiko-chan" Chika said

"Yup seems like Kanan-chan is getting jealous that she doesn't get Mari-chan's undivided attention anymore" You said which earned her a smack on her shoulder from Kanan

"W-what? I am not jealous" Kanan denied but the blush on her face told the girls what they needed to know. It was painfully obvious that Kanan and Mari like each other, but the two seniors seemed to be too dense to realized each other's feelings.

"Zura… I understand how you feel Kanan-chan" Hanamaru begun completely ignoring Kanan's denial "Yoshiko-chan hasn't been around a lot lately. Maru didn't think she would miss Yoshiko-chan's weird fallen angle stuff zura"

"Ruby also misses Yoshiko-chan" Ruby cutely said

Chika chuckle it was just a joke to tease Kanan but it seemed like everyone was missing the girls of Guilty Kiss. "It's good they're getting along though"

"Ah yeah, I was worried about it too" You said remembering the time they left the 3rd years and 1st years to make a song together "Mari-chan and Yoshiko-chan had such different taste in music Riko-chan is probably doing a good job keeping them in check"

"but… everyone agrees that they want time with their distinctive girls right?" Chika asked and all of the girls nodded their heads except for Kanan who was still denying that she wanted more time with Mari

"Everyone please, don't block the entrance like that!" Dia's voice stopped the girls from having their current conversation "It's inconvenient for the other students"

"Ah! Onee-chan, sorry" Ruby said pulling Hanamaru with her to stand to the side

"Our bad!" You said while scratching her head

"What are you girls discussing anyways, does it really need to be done here, where you're all blocking the way?" Dia asked partially curious on what was happening

"Mari-chan and Riko-chan are stealing our Yoshiko-chan" Ruby complained with a cute pout

"Huh?" Dia exclaimed with a raised eyebrow

"hahaha… maybe we should move this conversation in the clubroom otherwise we'll keep getting in people's way" You suggested, seeing that the conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

"So in short everyone is missing the members of Guilty Kiss" Dia concluded after the explanations she received from the girls, well except Kanan who was still denying it. Honestly Dia had to watched her two best friend dance around their feelings for each other, anyone who wasn't as dense as Kanan would have assumed that Mari had feelings for them. Mari was normally a touchy kind of girl but there were lingering touches and embrace that were usually reserved just for Kanan.

"Why not simply ask them to spend together or invite them ahead of time" Dia suggested the obvious solution.

"Ah! That's right maybe we can invite Riko-chan to go out for the weekend You-chan!" Chika said and she begun to discuss a plan they could do together. Hanamaru and Ruby did the same "Oh why wait until the weekend when we can just get them tomor-" Dia sighed and walked away from the conversation to approached Kanan.

"So are you going to invite Mari-san as well?"

"Well I could, where would you want to go out with Mari?" Kanan asked assuming Dia would be joining them

"Me? Oh I'm fine, I get enough of her when she we have work to take care of. You on the other hand hardly see Mari-san now" Dia said "besides I'm sure there's still a lot you'd like to discuss with her"

"Again with this… I'm really not that affected by it" Kanan again denied

"Kanan-san I'm sure even you're not convincing yourself" Dia knowingly said "You and Mari-san have wasted two long years because neither of you couldn't be honest. If you keep at this your relationship with her will never progress as you'd like"

"Even if you say that… I don't feel like I deserve her not only did I force us to separate but I hurt her so much" Kanan regretfully said remembering the times she had hurt Mari and the times she rejected the girl's offer to start anew "I don't even know if she feels the same"

"I sure Mari-san feels the same way, you're the only one who's too dense to see it" Dia stated when she saw the doubt in Kanan's face she sighed "If you don't believe me then ask her yourself, the two of you should have time when the others takes Riko-san and Yoshiko-san"

"Eh?" Kanan wonder "Bu-"

"You better make use of this chance who knows when the next one will be" Dia explained thinking that maybe Kanan just needed a few more extra push to pursue her intentions for Mari "If you don't someone might claim Mari-san for themselves"

"W-wait what are you talking about?" Kanan could feel her heart pounding from her chest from Dia's suggestion. She knew it wasn't impossible Mari was after all was a kind, cheerful and beautiful girl, someone else would be bound to take interest.

"You're always so busy with what's best for others you never pay attention to how they truly want or feel" Dia stated she never liked to mingle with other's problems but it was about time she got involve. What she was about to do will probably cause some trouble, but she was sure it would be enough to push the diver. If it doesn't then she would just have to follow through this plan and give Kanan a real scare "Kanan-san Mari-san is a beautiful **blond** girl, all it takes is for her to be more serious and maybe put her hair in a high ponytail. Then she'll be exactly **my type** and unlike you I'm not afraid to go after what I want" Dia emphasized on every word, not once breaking eye contact with Kanan, the shock look that eventually turned into a furious expression told Dia that she had enough. So before Kanan can say a word that could escalate the situation, Dia swiftly turned and walked out of the clubroom

"Dia!" Kanan called out, she would have chased after her but she had gotten everyone's attention by yelling. So she simply laughed it off and apologized to the group then settled back down on her chair "Was she serious about that…" Kanan contemplated on what Dia had said, if it was true then she could lose all her chances with Mari. Kanan clenched her fist there was no way she was going to let that happen, she wasn't going to lose Mari without even trying. If Dia wanted to challenge her for Mari so be it, it was time to stop being afraid.

* * *

 **Next day**

"YOSHIKO-CHAN!" Hanamaru and Ruby called as they chased after their fellow first year

"IT'S YOHANE" Yoshiko corrected and she pouted to the girls "What is it?"

"We were wondering if you want to go somewhere with us?" Ruby said with hopeful eyes

"Aren't we supposed to be practicing with our subunits today?" Yoshiko said thinking that her friend probably just forgot about it.

"uhm… Dia-san and Kanan-chan said they had something to do so our practice is cancelled zura" Hanamaru said, although she wasn't completely lying she still felt guilty for trying to trick Yoshiko

"O-o-ours too" Ruby added remembering what You and Chika said about taking Riko away whether she liked it or not.

"Eh? I don't know… even if yours got cancelled Riri will have a fit if I don't show up" Yoshiko said just thinking of how Riko would lecture her gave her chills.

"B-but Y-yoshiko-chan it's been a while since we've gone out together" Ruby pouted

"Zura I didn't know you were scared of Riko-chan" Hanamaru teased hoping it'll trigger Yoshiko

"Gah! The great Yohane is not afraid of any mortal!" Yoshiko exclaimed and posed "Riri will not stop me if I want to skip practice!"

"What was that?" As if on cue Riko appeared behind Yoshiko, arriving just in time to hear what Yoshiko said "Who's skipping practice?"

"R-r-riri…" Yoshiko sweat and she slowly turned around to face a smiling Riko, but beneath that smile Yoshiko knew Riko was ready to give her an endless punishment.

"Hm? You were saying Great. Yo. Ha. Ne." Riko said empathizing on Yoshiko's fallen angle name.

"I-I… It was Zuramaru and Ruby! They want me to skip practice!" Yoshiko confessed

"PIIIGII!" Ruby squealed and hid behind Hanamaru

"Ah! Betrayal zura" Hanamaru said clutching on her fabric near her chest

"Eh? don't you guys have practice too?" Riko asked, but the girls didn't have time to answer as Chika and You came rushing to the group.

"YOUSORO!" You cheerfully saluted the girls and Chika salute with her "We've been looking for you Riko-chan"

"Hm? Why?" Riko asked

"No time to explain! We're taking you with us" You said as she and Chika proceed to drag Riko with them

"EH! BUT WE HAVE PRACTICE!" Riko yelled as she struggled to get out of You and Chika's hold which was providing to be difficult since she was stuck in the middle.

"W-what the hell?" Yoshiko voiced out her confusion

"Hehe looks like your practice is cancelled too zura" Hanamaru slightly giggled thankful for the 2nd years timing

"L-let's go Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby eagerly said and just like You and Chika they proceed to drag Yoshiko with them.

* * *

Dia quickly made her way to the rooftop, according to Riko it's where Guilty Kiss usually practice when they divided into their subunits. Since the other are probably dragging the members of GK Mari should be at the roof by herself, which was perfect. If what she said to Kanan yesterday had any effect then Kanan should be searching the school for the blond, which gives Dia enough time to confirm Mari's feeling and then maybe stir up a misunderstanding, just enough to get one of them to confess.

"Mari-san" Dia called as soon as she saw the girl standing at the other side of the roof

"Dia-chan?" Mari turned to the sound of her name being called "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to inform you that practice had been cancelled" Dia simply stated while pointing at school's main entrance. Mari walked up to her to see what she was pointing at.

"Eh? Where is everyone going?" Mari watch Riko then Yoshiko be dragged by their fellow classmates "They could have let me know" Mari pouted she was quite upset that neither Riko nor Yoshiko told her they had plans.

"Mari-san, about you and Kanan-san" Dia started, she turned her back from the high railing to leaned on it, and Mari joined her

"Hm? What about me and Kanan?"

"I'm just going to be blunt about this and ask, Mari-san do you love Kanan-san?" Dia knew the answer, she had watched her friends for years and realized that there was a blooming romance between them. If Mari hadn't left then maybe Kanan and Mari might have been together since.

" _What? Of course_ " was Mari's directly answered "I love everyone in Aquors"

Dia crossed her arms and huffed "You know that's not what I meant, You love Kanan-san more than any of us" Dia knowingly stated the stare she gave Mare told the blond girl that there was no point in denying it.

"Am I obvious?" Mari slightly chuckled despite the laughter Mari wore a lonely and sad expression "Because I've been trying to be… just so Kanan can see"

"Mari-san" Dia moved closer to Mari and wrapped one of her arm around Mari's shoulders pulling her in for a side hug. "Kanan-san seems to be the type who needs a far more direct and vocal approach, besides just shoving your face in her breast" Dia deadpanned

"Hehe, but it's so much fun" Mari giggled as she settled herself within Dia's hold "but honestly… I don't know what else to do with her even telling her I love her doesn't do it" Mari sighed then leaned her head on Dia's shoulder

"Kanan-san doesn't take you seriously?" Dia asked

" _Well…_ I guess I do come off as playful, but it's not like I cling to the others as much as I do with her" Mari explained "And no matter how much I tell her I love her she's always so quick to shut me down. I starting to think that it's Kanan's way of turning me down"

Dia felt a slight pain for her friend, she could only imagine how it would feel to be constantly turned down by the person you love. Kanan was just lucky that Mari was a persistent girl "Mari-san I don't think Kanan-san I rejecting you" Dia might be telling Mari too much at this point but if no one intervene their relationship will never progress "I think Kanan-san just doubts herself, after hurting you she doesn't think that she deserves to be the one you love"

" _What!?_ " Mari slightly pulled away from Dia's hold "That Kanan always going on her own conclusion! I know she's hurt me but she was hurting too and I want nothing more than just for us be happy and honest with each other"

"Maybe you should tell her that, I have a feeling Kanan-san needs a long talk to be convinced" Dia said and as if on cue the door to the roof opened, revealing Kanan who's clearly been running. Dia had to hold back a smirk when she saw Kanan's jealous expression. "Seems like your diver has arrive Mari-san"

"Kanan? Why do you look so winded" Mari asked, she gave a curious look at Kanan's current appearance. Mari assumed Kanan was probably irritated about the sudden cancellation of practice and was here to complain to Dia. Mari's question however was answered by silence, Kanan had directly walked up to Dia and for a moment the two just stared at one another and Mari felt the arm wrapped around her pull her closer "Dia?"

"Is there something you need Kanan-san?" Dia smugly asked and she watched Kanan's eyebrows twitch.

Kanan clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, when she walked in the roof top it irked her to see Dia hold Mari so closely. Yes she was jealous as hell she wanted nothing more than to pull Mari from Dia and let Dia know that Mari belonged to her, but of course Kanan's doubt and guilt were stopping her.

"If you have nothing to say Mari-san and I are bit busy right now" this time Dia did flash Kanan a smirk, and Dia proceed to do what she knew will completely push Kanan out of her doubts. Dia turned to Mari who was still confuse of the sudden situation before her. Dia reached out and placed a hand on Mari's cheek urging her to turn to Dia.

Kanan paled from anger when she saw Dia lean in to Mari she knew what Dia was going to do and she couldn't just stand there and watch. Before Dia could get even an inch closer to Mari's face Kanan had already pulled Mari and lifted the blond into her arms. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kanan raised her voice

"Whoa! Kanan?" Mari confusedly asked she was a bit flustered from what Dia was about to do and now from Kanan suddenly carrying her. Mari turned between the two girls wondering what was happening and all she could see was that Kanan was angry, it's been a long time since she actually seen Kanan angry.

"I-I can't let you have her" Kanan stare at Dia's eye this time Kanan could feel her determination building, she can't change the past but she knew if she tried now she could make things right with Mari. "Even if it's you Dia I can't, I want her for myself"

Dia was glad that worked and she didn't actually need to kiss Mari, Kanan seemed to finally realized that she couldn't keep running from her feelings. "I'm glad you're finally realizing that. You two are more trouble than what you're worth" Dia sighed as she walked pass by her friends "I never had any feelings for Mari-san besides friendship, I just thought pretending might help you get the courage you needed" And with that Dia was out of the roof, leaving a still confused Mari and a still rigid Kanan.

After hearing what Dia said Kanan placed Mari down and crouched burying her face in her arms "Ah… she really gave me a scare" Kanan could feel the warmth of her cheeks, now that she knew that Dia's sudden confession was just a ruse for her to come in terms with her feelings, she felt absolutely embarrassed for letting her emotions run wild.

Mari still not knowing what was happening bent down and soothingly rubbed Kanan's back "Kanan what was that about?" Mari finally asked

Kanan peeked up from her arms to take a glimpsed of Mari, despite it being a set-up the feeling of losing Mari was very real to her. "Mari hug!" without any warning Kanan had leaped into Mari engulfing her in a big hug, Mari ended up falling with Kanan on top of her.

Mari just decided to savor the moment and returned Kanan's hug pulling the diver closer, Kanan buried her face between the crook of Mari's neck taking in the scent of Mari's perfume "Kanan are you okay?"

"Mhm" Kanan merely hummed right now she just wanted to stay like this, she just wanted to be safely held by Mari "Just let me stay like this for a while" Kanan and Mari laid there for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Mari" begun to talk without bothering to pull back from the current position they were in "You know you're one of the most important person in my life… and I tried to protect you but it just ended hurting the two of us, but even then I thought it was the right thing to do" Kanan took a deep breath and pulled away from Mari she hovered over Mari, and looked directly in her eyes. "Dia told me yesterday that you were her type…"

" _What!?_ Are you serious? Is that why she tried to kiss me?" Mari was dumbfounded she couldn't imagine Dia being interested in her. she was too lax to be Dia's type, but then again Dia could just be into blonds, Ayase Eri was and still is he crush from U's.

Kanan chuckled "Relax turns out it was just a trick, but she was pretty convincing" Kanan placed a hand on Mari's cheek and gently caressed it, the intimacy of the gesture made Mari blush "She gave me a real scare… I really thought I would lose you"

"Kanan, what happened is in the past you don't have to keep letting it get you." Mari gave Kanan a heart-warming smile that was simply infectious.

Kanan returned the smile and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say next, she again stared deeply into Mari's eye and confessed "Mari I love you more than just a friends, I'm sorry I kept running away, but I want to be the one for you." Kanan's eyes dipped lower to look at Mari's lips and she slowly leaned in. When their lips were merely inches away Kanan paused and gave Mari a questioning look, Kanan didn't have to wait long since Mari pulled her in and locked their lips together. Kanan couldn't be happier, she had longed for this moment the taste of Mari's lips were sweet and addictive, it was beyond anything she could ever imagine.

After a while Kanan pulled back and Mari spoke "I love you too Kanan" Mari cupped Kanan's face into her hand "I've been showing you, but you were just so dense to see it" Mari gave a slight pout which Kanan found to be adorable

Kanan got up from the position they were currently in and she pulled Mari along with her. They stood up facing each other "I'm sorry, I was so deep in thinking that I didn't deserve you" Kanan finally admitted and she had her head down "I hurt you so much, I thought that I probably didn't even deserve your friendship" Kanan felt Mari cupped her face again, but this time Mari squeezed her cheeks "M-Mari"

" _Stupid!_ If Kanan leaves me again I couldn't bare it" Mari was beginning to tear up "I was so lonely without you, that why I rushed to finished my studies abroad… so I can be with you again. I couldn't stand it"

"Mari…" Kanan wiped the tears and she leaned in and captured Mari's lips for a short but tender kiss "I won't do it again… This time I'll be completely honest" Mari dove in for another kiss and this time it was more passionate. Kanan was the one who broke the kiss and she pulled back allowing some space between them "M-Mari we should stop, I don't think I can hold myself back if we keep going"

Mari's blush deepen from Kanan's confession, she had waited for so long she didn't mind being taken here and now. Mari paused and bit her lower lip weighting out her options if she should or shouldn't tease Kanan. But before she can decide she felt a tug on her cheek.

"Oi! Don't even think about it, as much as I want to I don't want our first to happen on the cold floor of the roof" Kanan lectured cutting off any sort of ideas Mari had.

" _Oh naughty Kanan!_ So you do want to" Mari teased as soon as she broke free from Kanan's fingers "My purity as a maiden is in danger with you" Mari dramatically exclaim and playfully cover her chest.

"D-dummy… Of course I would want to be i-intimate with my girlfriend…" Kanan gave Mari a cute questioning expression and asked "Don't you?"

"K-Kanan" Mari's playful expression changed she didn't expect Kanan to reply so boldly " _O-of course!_ I've always wanted it to be with you" Mari was now the blushing mess, Kanan had successfully struck at Mari's heart. Kanan was just so adorable when she's being honest, still she wasn't used to being speechless or stuttering from embarrassment "Mouu! Come on let's go home!" Mari said and she hurriedly pulled Kanan with her

Kanan chucked at Mari's reaction and allowed herself to be pulled by Mari "You should probably change first"

"I know that!" despite the loud tone in Mari's voice she was actually smiling, she was glad that Kanan and her had finally come to terms with each other's feelings. Mari couldn't be any happier, she was glad she had talked to Riko and took the young girl's advice. Riko was right, if you want someone to pay attention you, then make them miss you. Riko was far more imaginative that she seemed, no wonder Riko always got her way with You, poor You probably never suspected her sweet Riko to be so cunning.

* * *

Omake

"By the way, do you know why practice was cancelled today?"

Kanan blushed and looked away from Mari "W-well it seemed like everyone m-missed the members from GK"

"Eh? _Miss us?_ But we see each other often" Mari was a bit surprised, she didn't think all of them would be missed so much, it explained why Yoshiko and Riko were being dragged off.

"Actually the three of you have been going out often" Kanan pointed out and she couldn't help but have that slight pout on her face

"Aww… Kanan did you miss me too?" Mari's heart melt from the sight of Kanan pouting.

"N-no!" Kanan walked faster leave Mari to chase after her

" _Oh my Kanan wait for me!_ " Riko's plan definitely worked, maybe Mari could learn a thing or two in those novels Riko reads so much.

* * *

well that was a long one XD btw Guilty Kiss is my favorite subunit I love their voices and their genre is just my taste! thank god for Mari's taste of Rock music!


End file.
